Unusual Allergies
by Roquette
Summary: Draco has a problem, and its not one that anyone would have thought of. SLASH! RW/DM Fluff!


Titile: Unusual Allergies

Author: Roquette

Rating: PG-13 (language)

Summery:Draco has a problem, and its not one that anyone would have thought of.

Paring: RW/DM

Warnings:Slash, Language, fluff, a completely pointless onshot!

A/N: This is based off of something that I had to go through....its really pointless, but, I got bit hard by the bunny and I HAD to write it. Its funny/fluffy/pointless, but I think it will be a good pick me up read!

~ * ~

Ron sat next to me on one of the infirmary beds as I idly scratching at my belly. I had come in here with a severe case of itching. I had though someone had cast a wicked _ever-itch_ jinx on me but when neither Hermione or Pansy could dispel it, and when none of Severus' anti-itch and rash creams had worked, I had no other choice but to see madam Pomfrey. After a half and hour of being poked, prodded, twisted and turned she rushed off to her office throwing a "don't move" over her shoulder at us.

Sighing I lay back, moving my hand from my belly to my chest, growling in frustration. Ron chuckled and I swatted him across the back.

"It's not funny. You try itching for months on end and see how you like it! I am still convinced you have some type of infection that you gave me. This did start when we started sleeping together."

I glared at him suspiciously as he shrugged

"I'm telling you, I'm clean. Whatever this is, you didn't get it from me. Maybe its just an allergy, everybody has one. Maybe you touched something and now its spread or something."

I huffed and rolled to my side, facing away from him and glaring at the door that the medi-witch had vanished into._ What the bloody hell was taking her so long any way?_

"And I already told you, I was tested as I child and I have no allergies at all. So it _must_ be something from you!" I glared back at him over my shoulder weakly.

Ron sighed and started to rub my back and I moaned in appreciation. Backs were always the worst when it came to itching them by yourself, this didn't mean I wasn't still angry at him though because I was. Sort of.

"lower" I mumbled, arching my back and pressing against his blissful hand as he rubbed harder at the spot I directed him to. "yeah thats the spot." Sighing in bliss I didn't even notice the return of the wayward nurse until she cough somewhat politely and interrupted my scratching.

"I have good news, and I guess it depends on you if the other is not so good news."

Ron and I glanced at each other before focusing back on her. She gave us a small smile and continued.

"Good news is, Draco, you do not have any sexually transmitted infections of any kind. Nor does Ron for that matter." she smiled at him and he blushed.

Rolling my eyes I sat up, frowning at her in mild annoyance.

"And what is this other 'might-not-be-bad-news-but-probably-is' news."

She nodded and looked between us, her lips slightly pinched. _I knew it, its horrible news_. I reached for Ron's hand.

"It turns out, that you have an allergy."

I blinked and frowned.

She must have seen my confusion cause she nodded and started to elaborate.

"Your allergic to certain proteins in Mr. Weasley's semen."

_I am allergic to Ron's...what? Is that even possible?_

Ron looked at me and gave a slight snort.

"See, I told you it was an allergy"

I smacked him hard and glared at him.

"And I told you that it was something from you. Its all your fault!" I turned back to Pomfrey "Is this something that I should worry about? Is it fatal or anything, I know some allergies are. Is there anything that can help with this? Anything at all?"

She shook her head and gave me a tight smile

"This is where the bad news comes in I guess. Your going to have to cut back on sex for a while to make the itching go away. Once every couple of days is okay, but any more than that and its going to take a lot longer to get rig of this itching. It should take four to six months for it to completely fade on the schedule that I have planed out for you. After that, we can go ahead and give you a anti allergy potion. It should help prevent you from breaking out again in the future." she smiled and patted my hand. "Everything should be clear from then on."

She gave us one last smile before disappearing into her office once again to 'get our sex schedule' I guess.

I sat there in silence. _I have an allergy, I am allergic to my boyfriends cum. . _I dropped my head into my hands. How messed up is that.

Ron was silent as well, that in its self was slightly worrying. I peered at him from between my fingers. He was staring at me, a somber expression on his face.

"Ron? Whats...whats the matter?"

I dropped my hands into my lap and looked back at him. He blinked and sighed, shaking his head, a frown on his face. He did not look happy.

"I can't believe this. This is bad. If I had know that this was going to be the verdict..."he shook his head again.

I frowned at him

"what are you talking about? It isn't that bad, at least its not something fatal, or extremely nasty, like an STD."

He still shook his head face down lips tight.

"No sex Draco, that is the worst thing that could possibly happen _ever."_

I stared at him, open mouthed. _What an idiot...is that seriously all he is worried about? Not the fact that I am allergic to his spunk, but that we cant have __**sex**__?! _

He glanced over at me, noting my expression with a small sly grin.

"Got you." his voice was low and and playful grin danced across his lips

"you utter cad!" I snorted and smacked him upside the head a slight smile played on my face. "You really are such a dork sometimes."

"But you love me anyway." he retorted.

"yes, I love you anyway." I leaned in and kissed him gently

"Even though your allergic to my cum?"

"yes, even though."

He gave me a soft smile and touched his forehead to mine.

"I'm sorry 'bout that, you know. You being allergic to me, its like its a sign or something."

I pulled away and looked him in the eye

"Since when have we ever stopped and read the signs?" I arched a brow.

He grinned and pulled me back, kissing me soundly

"Since never."

~END~


End file.
